1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a basic portable urinal container and more specifically to a new cover lid for a urinal having a fresh scent compartment designed for the purpose of sanitizing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A basic portable urinal container being used on a daily basis can most definitely become undesirable from the unpleasant odors found inside the urinal container. In this respect, a new cover lid for a urinal having a fresh scent compartment, will allow a user a better & cleaner approach to urinate, when restroom facilities are unreachable. Also, the biggest problem with basic portable urinal container is trying to attain a sanitary condition. And just keeping this problem in mind, the present invention provides a newly designed cover lid made to secure a new plastic hand on top of it. In addition, the new plastic hand is being used for storing a fresh scent liquid inside, so a user can manually release the liquid from the new plastic hand into the urinal container for sanitizing.